


Pearl

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Bathtubs, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Small Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Having completed late night training sessions, Gajeel and Wendy share another first.





	Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

“I’m going to step inside now,” Wendy announces quietly. “Gajeel, your eyes are closed, right?” 

Gajeel fusses with the hairpins borrowed from Mirajane, sinking deeper into the water until his chin grazes the surface. Closing his eyes doesn't make much sense considering he's going to see her when exiting the water and dressing, but he complies with her request. Her ankles scrape together, seeking relief against the persistent itching from dry skin and bug bites. 

Carla's going to chew his ass once she learns about their late night training sessions, but tonight she’s being treated by Lily and he intends on giving back with his own healing methods. 

“I'm closing my eyes,” he promises. “You can come inside now.” 

Wendy hovers in the doorway despite his invitation. Viewing him without clothing isn't abnormal given his tendency to require healing during their training sessions. But now things are different. Gajeel removes just his shirt during training and that's for easier movements. Healing didn't involve any sexual implications, especially when Carla and Lily notice every change. 

Now, she's alone with him in his apartment and they’re naked together. Carla would pitch a fit did she know she's comparing her body to other female wizards, but she couldn't help it. No matter how much she wished, curves continued avoiding her. Gajeel claimed it was no problem, especially when he hoisted her into his arms. Her cheeks always betrayed her, flushing bright pink as his muscles tightened beneath her legs, fingers occasionally daring to creep up her thighs. 

Sometimes, he even snuck a finger beneath her panties for a pinch. Wendy failed to understand the appeal associated with her small breasts and thighs, but he enjoyed them, making it a point to lavish her with attention, especially in public places. 

“Do you want to see me? Naked, that is.”

Gajeel sighs, running a hand over his face too late to cover his darkening cheeks. “I'm ready to see you whenever you're prepared. I could write an entire song on how much. I can smell the blood rushing, Wendy. No song is going to be performed regarding that desire.” 

Encouraged, she squeaks and tiptoes forward. “I want to do something. I'm going to take your wrist, okay?” 

Gajeel's nose twitches and she fights the urge to clamp her thighs together. Eventually, he's going to see her naked either through this or something awful. Her thighs remain parted as she wraps her fingers around his wrist. Gajeel's cool skin has been warmed just enough by the bathwater to ward off a shiver as she places it on her hip. A callous bumps over her hipbone, rubbing small circles. 

“I'm not going to break you, right?” 

Tenderness is rare, even in private. Tentative, she removes her hand, giving him permission for further exploration. Gajeel lingers a moment longer, squeezing just enough to earn a squeak, fingertips gliding up her stomach. She watches, entranced as his fingers crawl higher and higher, stopping below her breasts. 

“You're not breaking me,” she promises. “I can feel the changes. It's much different than how the books describe and how the girls explained, but it's nice…” 

Gajeel's groan echoes off the slick tiles, water sloshing as he moves forward. He slumps over, forehead pressing against the bathtub edge and nostrils flaring. 

“I can smell it…” he groans, hips bucking forward and back. “Could I open my eyes now?” 

“Wait a minute,” she begs, again widening her stance again. “You can open them now.” 

A deep blush creeps across his cheeks, pupils blown wide as he tugs her against the bathtub. Gajeel presses his nose against her stomach with a growl, raising his other arm to wrap around her waist. Tenderness momentarily forgotten, he peppers her stomach with kisses and mumbles apology for his piercings chilling her skin.

“I can still remove them,” he offers. “You can't fake it either. I can feel you shivering whenever it touches your skin…”

“Lying was never my strength and it's much harder to fake with another dragon slayer.” 

Something mischevious shatters the haze in his eyes. 

Gajeel presses a kiss to her belly button, lingering until she threads her fingers through his hair. He makes no objections when she begins picking the loosened bobby pins. Each dislodged pin drops with a quiet plop, disrupting their peace. Finally, she's removed enough to card her fingers through his hair. 

“You can taste,” she says quietly. “You'll be the first. You already knew that but…” 

Now, his groan thrums across her skin. Tugging his hair isn't intentional, but a natural reaction. Tingles run up and down her spine as he hoists her up, setting her onto the edge of the bathtub. Wendy squirms, uncomfortable with the sudden chill. 

“I'll make it better,” he promises. “I've got you.” 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> A beautiful new OTP! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
